Equals and Opposites
by laced-with-fire
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a number of killings expecting to find the normal evil being behind them, but what they do find is not quite what they expect. No Wincest, a little bit of Sam/Oc, some hurt Sam/ protective Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, right so this is my first Supernatural fic so we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: Oh I wish.**

* * *

"Tell me again, why are we going to San Francisco?" Sam looked across at his brother.

Dean looked across at his brother before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Dude, didn't you read the local news report? Unexplained killings, kinda sounds like our thing don't you think?"

"I guess, but there's just no sign that it's supernatural."

"And that, Sammy boy is why we're gonna take a look." Sam sighed, deciding not to give Dean the pleasure of hearing him tell him not to call him Sammy.

It was late when they pulled into the city and Dean decided that they would look for a motel before anything else.

"Dean, wait." Sam sat up in his seat as he spotted the flashing lights of police cars and an ambulance. Dean pulled the Impala over and the brothers got out, joining the growing crowd of onlookers.

"What happened here?" Dean watched as paramedics zipped up a black body bag.

"He's the fifth one this month, bet you it's the same as all the others, they won't know what killed him." They watched as the body bag was loaded into the ambulance before leaving the crowd and heading back to the Impala.

"So what do you reckon?" Sam pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed before picking up his laptop.

"I dunno; there's a ton of things that can lead to unexplained deaths. I'm thinking we need to get a look at those bodies."

"I'm thinking you're right."

The sun was bright as the two brothers pulled up outside the morgue. Sam waited while Dean with more than a little bit of flirting with the pretty blonde coroner's assistant managed to pass them off as med students. They followed her down the hall, Sam rolling his eyes when he caught Dean checking the girl out.

The girl pulled the sheet from the body on the slab and both brothers looked on in surprise.

There was not a mark on him.

"So what actually…happened to him?" Sam looked at the body; the only mark he could see was that of the autopsy.

"Well that's the problem; no one can figure it out. He was completely healthy, apart from that he's dead. It's practically the same as all the others, he just dropped dead."

"Wait a minute." Dean looked up. "What do you mean 'practically the same'?"

"Some of the others had injuries, bruises, a couple of broken arms and wrists, but not enough to kill them."

Back at the motel, Sam sat on his bed staring intently at his laptop. He did not look up as Dean entered and put a cup of coffee on the table.

"Did you find anything?"

"News reports for all the killings, there have been twenty deaths in the last three months, all men. They all died in the same way, no marks except occasional bruises and broken bones."

"Could be a spirit of some kind."

"Yeah but they don't generally kill without leaving a mark."

"Well whatever it is, we gotta find this thing and kill it."

"Yeah I guess." Sam stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, you guess?"

"Thing is, I'm not sure this is something evil." Dean looked at Sam as though he'd just suggested that the Impala might look better in pink.

"It's killing people, Sam. Of course it's evil."

"Well yeah, but I checked out all of the people who were killed, looking for some connection and do you know what I found?"

"What?"

"They're all criminals, all convicted at one time or another of rape or assault."

"So what? You think we should just let this thing go on with what its doing?"

"No I just…I dunno. Never mind." He went back to staring at the screen.

Dean sat on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and looking up at Sam. When he spoke, the anger Sam might have expected in his voice was absent, instead he was calm and reasoning. "Sam, this thing, whatever it is, is killing people. Now it may only be killing raping son of a bitches at the moment, but that doesn't mean that at some point it won't turn on someone who doesn't deserve to die. Now we have to at least find out exactly what it is, then we can decide on what to do, alright?"

"Sure." Sam had looked up, seeming happier with this idea.

"Alright then, I need a drink and so do you. Come on." He stood up, picking up his brother's jacket from where it stood and throwing it, grinning when it hit his little brother square in the face. He was relieved to see that when Sam pulled his jacket off of his head, he too was smiling.

Dean dumped two beers on the table and pushed on towards Sam who was leafing through their Dad's journal trying to find anything that might help.

"You find anything?"

"Nothing so far."

"Maybe we should check out where they died."

"Yeah maybe we…" Sam had looked up at Dean and stopped mid sentence as something across the room caught his eye.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean looked round to see what had temporarily stopped his brother functioning. What he saw made him grin.

There was a girl sitting at one of the tables across the club, her eyes meeting Sam's as she smiled at him. Dean turned back to Sam and grinned broadly as he knocked Sam's mouth shut.

"Hey." Sam knocked his hand away.

"You're never gonna catch her if you just sit there staring at her, man."

"Yeah, whatever." Sam's gaze shifted back in the direction of the girl. Dean turned to have another look at what had caught his brother's eye and this time his own mouth fell open.

Another girl had walked up to the table and was now leaning on it, smiling and talking to the girl who had been looking at Sam. When the girls looked up, they were identical.

The girl turned as her twin sister came up and leaned on the table, jolting her out of looking at the boy across the club.

"Watcha' looking at?" She followed her sister's gaze, her eyes resting on the boys. "Damn, now that's pretty if I ever saw it."

"Just one question though."

"What's that?"

"Well, the way they're acting can mean one of two things; gay, or brothers."

"Good question, maybe you should find out." She laughed as she pulled her sister up from the table and towards the dance floor.

The brothers watched as the identical twin girls danced, their bodies moving to the music that filled the room. The lights flashed on their pale skin, illuminating slender but curving figures, both the strap top that the first one was wearing and the halter neck that the second one wore flattered them perfectly.

"Well there's a fantasy and a half." Dean's comment was only murmured but Sam still heard it, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Dude, do you ever think with your upstairs brain?"

"Not at the moment."

They watched as men surrounded the two girls, hopeful of getting noticed by either one of them. The girls danced with some of them briefly before moving to new ones, never letting any of them get too close. One guy was more persistent; he pushed up against the girl in the halter neck, his hands settling on her hips. She smiled and shook her head, moving away from him. A second later he tried again, pulling her close and attempting to kiss her. Sam and Dean almost missed her movement as her hand flashed out, grasping his wrist and locking it. She stood there, holding his wrist locked; her anger clear on her face, pain clear on his. No one went near them except her twin; she came over, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders and drawing her away from the dance floor.

Dean let out a low whistle. "Well, I think she's on the 'do not piss off' list." Sam nodded in agreement and rose from his seat before heading towards the bar.

"I think she nearly broke my wrist." The guy who had got too close to one of the twins stood at the bar complaining as he rubbed his wrist.

The bar tender shook his head as he placed two beers in front of Sam. "Hey, man, you started it, she finished it."

"That happen often?" Sam looked quickly at the guy who was still rubbing his wrist.

The bar tender shook his head. "Most people here have got more sense than to mess with those two, but there's the occasional one who does. He's just lucky she left him in one piece."

Sam turned just in time to see someone crash into the girl behind him, sending her stumbling into him. He caught her before she fell, thankful that he hadn't yet picked up the beers.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." As she straightened, Sam realised it was the girl he had been looking at.

Sam smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm Sam, by the way."

She smiled back at him, eyes that were a mix of brown and green meeting his. "I'm Kia." As she spoke, Sam noticed that she had an English accent.

"I saw what you did earlier." He looked briefly at the guy who was still rubbing his wrist.

"What about it?" Kia's head had lifted as she prepared herself to go on the defensive.

"Nothing, it's just good that you can look after yourselves."

Kia smiled, a small laugh escaping her. "Alyssa looks after herself, I look after everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

"She just has a little bit of a temper is all."

Sam was about to say something else when Dean appeared beside him. "Hey, Sammy, am I gonna have to wait till next year for that drink?" Sam rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Kia's twin appeared behind her sister.

"Were you actually planning on getting drinks anytime tonight, sis?"

Kia smiled. "Patience is a virtue." Her sing song reply was obviously not an unfamiliar one.

"Not one of mine." Her sister smiled and signalled to the bar tender. He nodded and the brothers watched as he placed ten shot glasses in a row on the bar and proceeded to fill them with tequila. The girls moved towards the bar and Kia turned to Sam, smiling again.

"You guys are welcome to join us."

"Sure, why not." Dean did not hesitate to jump on the invitation and the brothers leaned on the bar as the girls sat down.

They watched as the twins sat, each with a hand on the shot that sat at the end of the row nearest to them.

"Ready." Alyssa grinned as she spoke.

"Steady." Kia mirrored the grin.

"Go." As soon as both girls' voices had sounded they lifted the shot in their hands and downed it slamming the empty glass onto the bar before picking up the next one. In seconds, Kia had finished the five shots at her end of the row and slammed her final glass down a moment before Alyssa a triumphant look on her features.

The girls turned and grinned at the boys beside them, noting Dean as he stood with his mouth open. Sam looked at his brother and elbowed him to bring him back to his senses.

"Hey." Dean pushed him back.

Sam shook his head. "Jerk."

"Bitch." The reply was instant and the boys looked up to find the girls grinning.

The twins looked at each other and spoke simultaneously as their previous question was answered. "Brothers."

"Oh, um, this is Alyssa." Kia indicated to her twin. "This is Sam."

"Hi, this is my brother, Dean."

Alyssa smiled. "Well, now we're all acquainted, do you boys want to join us for another race?" She turned and called the bar tender over.

"What can I do for you?"

"Another race, tequila all round, these boys too." The bar tender nodded and started placing glasses in front of them all.

"Do you two fine ladies race shots often?" Dean watched as the glasses in front of him were filled.

"Almost every night."

"Awesome."

They raced through their shots, Kia once again emerging victorious much to Dean's consternation. They moved to a table, the girls seeming no worse for wear after ten shots each. Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam and Kia sat towards one end of the table seemingly in their own private little bubble of conversation. He had to admit, he hadn't seen Sam smile like that for too long.

"They seem to be getting along well don't they?" Alyssa's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yeah, I gotta' admit, it's good to see Sammy smiling again."

"Does it not happen often?"

"He tends to take life that bit more seriously."

"Huh, no wonder he's getting along with Kia so well, she takes life seriously too." Alyssa looked over at her sister and Sam. "He seems like a sweet guy."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"Yeah well Kia got hurt once before by a guy she thought was sweet, so I'll tell you now. If your brother hurts my sister in any way, shape or form, I will hunt him down and rip his balls off. Clear?"

"Crystal." Dean had to admit she had caught him by surprise and that was the only answer he could give.

"Good." Alyssa rose from her seat and moved over to whisper something in her sister's ear. Kia nodded and turned back to Sam.

"We're gonna go now. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

"Yeah, sure." Sam was caught by surprise at the sudden departure. Kia smiled and brushed her hand over the top of the table, her fingers running past Sam's hand as she walked past him with her sister.

Sam and Dean watched the sisters leave, when they had gone, Sam looked down at his hand where Kia's fingers had brushed across it. He was puzzled when he noticed the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from underneath his fingers.

"Sam? What is it?" Dean had noticed the piece of paper and leaned forwards to see what it was.

"I don't know." Sam unfolded the piece of paper, smiling when he saw what was written on it. "Kia's number."

"Sammy you lucky dog."

"Bite me." Dean was about to reply when something over Sam's shoulder caught his eye. All jest left the older Winchester's face as he watched something with a hawk like intensity.

"Does that look like trouble to you?" Sam turned, following his brother's gaze. They watched as the guy who had been on the wrong end of Alyssa's temper earlier left the club, still looking as annoyed as he had earlier.

Without needing to discuss it, the Winchester brothers rose from their seats and followed the men out of the club.

When they reached the street there was no sign of the men or the twins.

"Where'd they go?" Dean scanned the streets around him as they moved away from the club, looking for any sign of the men.

"They can't have gone that far." They stopped, looking around the seemingly deserted streets.

"Maybe it was nothing." The words had barely left Dean's mouth when they heard a crash in a nearby alley.

"Or maybe not." Without hesitating, they ran towards the sound.

Having followed the sounds, the brothers turned into the alley, stopping at the sight that greeted them.

Alyssa was at the far end of the alley, standing in front of the man who had tried to kiss her in the club. As they watched, she drove her elbow into his face before grasping him by the throat. She held onto him, glaring into his eyes before dropping his lifeless body to the floor.

Kia was closer to the boys, facing the second man who had followed them from the club. He lunged at her with a knife and she stepped aside, grasping his wrist and twisting it, driving him to the floor before snapping his elbow with a sickening crack, the knife clattering across the ground. Kia drove her knee into his head, sending him into unconsciousness and stood, catching sight of the brothers where they stood.

"You girls O.K?" Dean eyed the crushed elbow of the man on the floor.

"Yeah, nice timing, you just caught the end of our little party." Kia smiled and started to walk towards them.

"Kia look out!"

Alyssa's cry caused her sister to turn just as the man she had put down rose and lunged out with the knife once more. They watched, helpless as the girl turned onto the knife, the blade burying itself deep into her stomach. Kia's body stiffened and she fell. Alyssa let out a cry of what sounded like pain and ran, catching her sister as she hit the floor.

* * *

**Right so there we have it, chapter one. Reviews appreciated and virtual hugs for all who do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, first of all, thank you to parinumal07 for the first review. OK, here goes with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sam and Dean are not mine, the twins however, are.**

**

* * *

**The man ran; the bloody knife still in his hand, his broken elbow cradled against his body. Sam caught him as he tried to run past and grasped his jacket. The man turned, and Sam felt the blade slice across the inside of his forearm. He hissed in pain and grasped the hand holding the knife, twisting the blade onto the man. He watched as the vicious light in the man's eyes died and he fell to the floor, his life blood bubbling from the wound in his chest.

"No! Please tell me he's still alive." Alyssa's cry shocked Sam and he looked at the man on the floor, the lifeless, staring eyes telling him that he was most definitely dead.

"No, he's dead. Why do you want him alive?"

"He could have saved her. You'll have to help me instead."

"How?"

"No time to explain, come here." The command in her voice jolted Sam into action and he ran to the girls, kneeling on Kia's other side.

The girl, who only moments before had been smiling at him was lying in her sister's arms, dark blood pulsing from the deep wound just below her ribcage. As he watched, her head tossed and her eyes opened, her breath coming in pained gasps.

"Alyssa?" She squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Shh, it's O.K, sweetie. I'm gonna make it better." Alyssa stroked her sister's pale face tenderly, pain evident on her own.

Dean crouched down next to the girl and looked at the wound.

"She's dying." He felt sympathy for Alyssa as she held her dying twin.

"I know." Alyssa turned away from Dean, looking up at Sam. "I hope you're strong." Without warning her hand flashed out, resting on the side of Sam's neck, Sam shuddered, his breath coming in gasps.

"What are you doing?" Dean watched as Sam's body shook.

"Saving my sister." Alyssa did not look away from Sam.

"By killing my brother?"

"This won't kill him, now shut up." Alyssa placed her hand over the wound in Kia's body; dark blood pulsed through her fingers.

Dean could only watch as Sam shuddered again and the blood stopped flowing. Dean's eyebrows raised as Kia's eyes opened and she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Alyssa that's enough, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Alyssa had not removed her hand from Sam's neck.

"Yes, let him go before you take too much." Kia reached up and grasped Alyssa's wrist, pulling her hand away from Sam. Sam fell back, his breaths shallow. Dean ran to him, grasping his little brother's shoulders.

"Sammy, you O.K?"

"My name is Sam."

"Yup, you doing just fine." Dean turned to the twins. "What the hell just happened? You were dying."

Kia looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "Not for the first time."

"How did you do that? No, scrap that, what did you do?"

"We shouldn't tell them." Alyssa's eyes were guarded as she looked at the brothers.

"It's a bit late for that; they've already seen it first hand." Kia looked at her sister and Alyssa sighed, nodding. "Alright, we'll tell you, but first we need to get out of here."

Dean nodded. "Alright, but you're a bit obvious." He looked pointedly at the blood that covered Kia's clothes.

"Here." Sam pulled off his hoody and handed it to Kia; she took it gratefully and pulled it on.

"Thanks, our place is just down the street. Come on, let's go."

They left the alley, thankful that the streets were empty and walked quickly through the city. They had only been walking for a few moments when the girls led them into an apartment building. They followed them up the stairs, pausing for a moment as they unlocked a door before slipping inside the apartment.

The inside was spacious, a punch bag hung near one corner and various knives hung on the far wall. Two doors were along each side wall, another door next to the knives. In the centre of the room were two couches, the twins moved to one, Kia sitting down while Alyssa leaned against it. Sam sat on the second couch across from Kia while Dean stood beside him.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Dean reiterated his previous question.

Alyssa took a deep breath before answering.

"When we were about eight, Kia and I discovered that we had…I suppose you could call them powers, god I hate that word."

"So these…powers, what are they?" Sam was curious.

"When I want to, I can drain a person's life force through touch, as I did with that guy in the alley, and with you." Alyssa had looked at Sam as she spoke.

Dean looked up, fury written on his face. "What, so you just decided to take Sam's life force? You could have killed him."

Alyssa stood up and moved towards Dean, her dark eyes blazing.

"My sister was dying, Dean. What would you have done if it was Sam? And I know how to control my gift, thank you very much."

"Oh right, so your sister having to stop you, that was you in control?"

"Dean, stop." Sam tried to stop his brother's rage.

"No, Sam, she could have killed you." He turned on Alyssa as she advanced on him again.

"Alright, that's enough; get a hold of your tempers, both of you and not another word!"

Kia had risen from her seat and moved to stand between Dean and Alyssa, her dark eyes angry and her jaw set. She turned to Alyssa and they faced each other for a second before her twin sat down, not bothering to argue. When Kia turned to Dean he opened his mouth as though to argue but she shook her head.

"Dean, do not start with me, you will not win." Kia's tone brooked no argument and Dean raised his hands in defeat and backed off.

Sam looked on as Kia silenced his brother with no more than a few words, she was a force to be reckoned with even while swamped in his hoody which was far too large for her, and he was impressed. He looked at Kia.

"You mentioned that you both had gifts, what are yours?"

"I can give life force."

"What do you mean, give?" Kia looked at Dean, satisfied that he was not about to go crazy again and sat down.

"That cut on your arm." She reached out her hand, her dark gaze meeting Sam's. He hesitated before reaching out the arm that had been cut.

Kia took his hand in her own and rolled his sleeve back, he winced as she pulled his jacket away from the cut, causing fresh blood to trickle from the wound. The brothers watched, as Kia placed her hand on Sam's arm and took a deep breath. In a few seconds the flow of blood stopped and the cut closed, disappearing without leaving a mark. Sam looked at his arm, then up at Kia, his face thoughtful.

"You're her balancing force."

"Yeah." Kia's voice was quiet as she met Sam's gaze. They sat looking at each other, Sam's hand still resting in Kia's. They looked up as Dean moved forwards, their hands dropping apart.

"Alright, I hate to break up this little Kodak moment, but I gotta ask. What do you two use your powers for?"

"Dean you're not suggesting…" Sam turned to his brother incredulous.

"I gotta, Sammy. When she was taking from you, she didn't leave a mark, what with all these unexplained deaths, I'm thinking I wanna know."

"Dean…"

"No it's O.K, Sam, if Dean wants to know, then I'll tell him. I did kill all of those men." Alyssa's gaze did not leave Dean's as she spoke.

"That was murder."

Alyssa stood once more, facing Dean.

"No! That was pest control. They all either tried to hurt us or we caught them hurting others. You tell me, Dean, if you found a guy in the act of raping some poor girl, what would you do?"

"She has a point, Dean. You would be the first to waste them."

Dean sighed and shook his head; he knew that Alyssa had a point and that Sam was right. He would be the first to put a bullet into any guy he caught attacking a girl like that.

"And you haven't killed anyone else?"

"No one." Her gaze was steady.

"Alright, I believe you." He turned to Kia. "And you, what do you use yours for?"

"Healing the people we help."

"You can heal anyone?"

"Not quite, when I heal someone I have to give them what life force we have; if I were to heal something too serious it would be too much."

"Alright." Dean rubbed his hand across his face, suddenly feeling very tired. "I don't know about you, Sam, but I'm shattered, I'm going back to the motel."

"Yeah, sure." Sam stood and walked with Dean to the door.

Kia walked with them and Dean took one look at the girl and his brother before deciding to go and wait in the car. Kia looked up at Sam, a small smile on her face.

"So do you want this back?" She indicated the hoody that she was still wearing.

"No, it's alright; I'll get it from you tomorrow or something."

"Sure, call me when you want it back." They smiled at each other and Sam turned to leave, he smiled all the more when her fingers brushed his as he left the apartment.

Dean looked at his brother as he got into the car. "Where's your hoody?"

"I let her keep it, I'll get it back tomorrow."

"And that wouldn't be an excuse to see her again would it now?"

"Bite me."

"Come on, man, it's obvious you like her." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean grinned as he started the car, heading for the motel.

Back in the motel Dean looked thoughtful; he glanced over at Sam who sat on his bed.

"What was it like when she took your life force from you?" Dean knew his brother would need no more detail in the question.

"I dunno…I couldn't move, I could feel myself getting weaker, but I don't really know how to describe it." Sam's eyes were distant as he thought again about what had happened.

"Hey, what did you mean earlier?"

Sam looked up. "When?"

"You said something about Kia being Alyssa's 'balancing force' what was that about."

"Equals and opposites."

"Huh?"

"Did you ever pay attention in school? It's one of the most basic laws of physics: 'For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.' Alyssa takes life, Kia gives it, and they balance each other out."

"What are you? A walking encyclopeadia?"

"Apparently."

"Well at least you've got the hots for the one that won't kill you." Sam raised his eyebrows but did not reply, realising that Dean had a point.

"So, what are we going to do, now that we found what killed those men?" Sam could not help but wonder what the intentions of his older brother were.

Dean threw himself down on his bed. "I dunno, it's kinda weird now that we know what we came hunting is human." He thought for a moment. "I think maybe we should hang around for a day or two, I wanna keep an eye on Alyssa and you can spend some time with Kia. Oh by the way, Alyssa said that if you hurt her sister she'll rip your jewels off."

"What?" Sam turned, his face incredulous.

"It's true, she said Kia's been hurt before."

A short while later the brothers had settled down to sleep. Sam lay in the dark, Dean's steady breathing the only sound. His mind chased itself in circles over what Dean had told him. He couldn't help wonder what had happened to Kia to drive Alyssa to such levels of protectiveness. Sighing, he turned over and attempted to sleep deciding that he would find out if she wanted to talk about it.

* * *

**Alright guys so tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, o here's the next chapter, sorry it's been so long, been working on the dissertation and such. Anyways hope you like and reviews are wonderful as long as it's not a flame.**

**love love**

**

* * *

**The next day, Sam hesitated before he rang Kia, he liked her, but he wasn't entirely sure if she liked him and if he was honest with himself, Alyssa's warning scared him. He knew that if he got too close to Kia she might get hurt and he had no doubts that Alyssa would waste no time in hunting him down. Eventually, and with some goading from Dean, he dialled the number written on the scrap of paper.

"Hello?" Kia answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Kia, it's Sam."

"Oh, hey, do you want your hoody back?"

"Yeah, if that's O.K."

"Sure, how about you meet me at my apartment in half an hour?"

"Alright, I'll see you then." Sam smiled as he put his phone back on the table, he didn't know why, but something about this girl was captivating. He saw Dean looking at him and shook his head, exasperated at his brother.

"What did she say?"

"I'm meeting her in half an hour."

"And…?"

"And nothing, I'm gonna pick up my hoody."

"Sure, I believe you." Dean smirked as Sam rolled his eyes and picked up his phone before leaving the motel.

Kia was leaning against the wall outside the apartment block when Sam arrived. When she saw him approaching she smiled and pushed away from the wall, slowing as she approached him.

"Hey." She smiled up at him and Sam realised that she could be no taller than about five foot four inches. The full foot difference in their heights only served to impress him more when he remembered how she had silenced Dean the previous evening.

"Hey." Sam smiled back at her.

"Um, here's your hoody." She held it out and he took it, pulling it on over the T-shirt he wore. "I would invite you in, but Alyssa's going at the punch bag, it gets kinda noisy in there when she does that."

"Well, do you wanna go for coffee or something?"

"Sure."

Sam swirled his drink, watching as Kia brushed a lock of dark hair away from her face.

"So, your sister's pretty protective huh?"

"Alyssa? What gave you that impression?" Kia looked amused.

"My brother told me that she um…mentioned what she might do if I upset you." Sam smiled, feeling slightly foolish.

"Let me guess, she threatened to rip your nuts off?" One corner of Kia's mouth had lifted in a half smile.

"Yeah." Sam could not help but laugh; Kia rolled her eyes and nodded her head slowly, still smiling.

"Yep, that sounds like Alyssa's usual way of going about things. She decided a long time ago that I needed looking after."

"That sounds like Dean with me."

"Typical older sibling, although Alyssa seems to forget she's older by maybe ten minutes." She looked at her phone, checking the time. "Wow it's like six thirty, do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"There's a pizza place down the street."

Outside the sun was just beginning to set casting long shadows across the ground, they had just turned up the street when Kia stopped. Sam turned, confused.

"Kia? What's wrong?" She was staring at a blue car parked outside a bar across the street her breathing shallow and fear in her dark eyes.

"He's found us, I…I'm sorry I have to go." She turned away but Sam caught her arm.

"Kia what's wrong? Who's found you?"

"Someone who's been hunting us for a year, I can't explain now. Sam you have to run, he will kill anyone and anything that gets in his way." She turned again and began to walk briskly away from the busy street.

"Let me help you." Kia turned towards him.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either, me and my brother can help you, please let us."

"Alright." She looked past him at the car again, fear on her face. "Run."

Sam turned to see a man walking out of the bar, he was short and stocky with close cropped hair; he looked over and saw them. When his eyes rested on Kia he smiled and moved quickly towards his car.

They ran.

Kia led Sam through the streets, heading away from any people they came across. They ran down a back street away from a crowded nightclub, they headed towards another street, passing an alley on the way. As they neared the end of the street the blue car skidded into view and turned up the street towards them. Sam grasped Kia's hand and they ran back towards the alley, ducking behind a large dumpster as gunfire blasted out from behind them.

Sam pulled out his phone and peered round the dumpster. The guy was sitting on the hood of his car, the gun in his hand gleaming in the lamplight.

"Who are you calling?" Kia's voice was panicked.

"Dean, he'll be able to help us." The phone rang. "Come on Dean pick up."

"Hey, Sammy, so much for…"

"Dean, shut up and listen, there's someone hunting Kia and Alyssa."

"Wait wait, how do you know that?"

"Because he has us trapped in an alley hiding behind a dumpster."

"Where?" All jest had left Dean's voice as he realised his little brother was in trouble.

"Um…" Sam looked at Kia who reached out and took the phone from him.

"Dean? Pick up Alyssa, tell her the warehouse behind the Blue Ice club, she'll know where."

"Alright, I'll be there soon, stay hidden."

"I intend to." Dean hung up and Kia pulled out her own phone. "Alyssa? He's found us; Dean is coming to pick you up…the warehouse behind Blue Ice." She put her phone away and froze as a voice rang out through the alley.

"You know, Kia, this could be a lot easier. You could come out here and make it easy for me and I'll let the boy you're with go. I must say, it was very selfish of you to bring him into this."

"Then why not let him go now?" Kia's reply echoed along the alley.

"Sorry, honey, he's helping you. For all I know he could be a freak like you and that makes him fair game."

The next sound they heard was the squeal of tyres and Dean's voice.

"I think you better drop that gun, dude." They heard the clatter as the gun hit the floor and the slam of car doors.

"Kia?" Alyssa's voice sounded from the direction of the street.

Sam and Kia stepped out from behind the dumpster, both glad to see their respective siblings. Alyssa ran to her sister, her knee length leather coat flying behind her. Dean stood pointing a gun at the man who had chased them, as Sam and Kia came into view he swung his fist, knocking the man to the floor. Satisfied that the man was unconscious he turned to his brother.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Sam looked at his brother's raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Dude, you ran down an alley while being chased by a guy with a gun, talk about dumbass Hollywood victim." Kia heard him and took a pace towards him.

"It was the only thing we could do, Alex has no care for anyone or anything except catching who he's hunting; he would have pulled the gun out in the street and anyone could have been caught when he fired."

"Yeah well we gotta figure out what to do with him and I think you two need to explain what's going on." The words were barely out of his mouth when gunfire sounded and Alyssa's coat flapped, a large hole appearing in it level with her leg. They turned, Dean raising his gun once more. Alex had regained consciousness and ducked behind his car firing a shot at them as he did so. As they moved another shot sounded, the bullet flying past them. Dean returned fire, the bullet missing Alex by a hairs breadth.

"Move!" Dean's command was not questioned and they ran back down the alley, Dean keeping his gun trained on the car.

"Into the warehouse, come on." Alyssa led the way towards the wooden fronted building, kicking the door open. The others followed her inside, Dean entering last.

Once inside they hauled a large crate across the door and looked out through a small gap between the wooden boards of the door. Alex had not moved. The brothers pulled torches out of their pockets and looked around; there were old crates and some scaffolding nearby along with other rubbish scattered around.

"Alright, so what now?" Sam ran his hand along the rusty scaffolding as he spoke.

"There's another door on the other side of the building, we can get out there."

"Damn, I gotta leave my car."

"Dean, there is a man outside with a gun who will waste no time putting a bullet in your head. Now is not the time to be worrying about your car." Alyssa shook her head and Sam was sure he heard her mutter "boys" under her breath.

"No, but it may be time to worry about Alex's car." Kia was looking out into the alley.

"What is it?" Sam moved to look through the gap. "Oh crap." Before they could ask what was wrong, the roar of an engine reverberated through the warehouse and the glare of headlights shone through gaps in the planks.

They ran further into the warehouse as the car came crashing into the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, apologies for the wait, university work and such unfourtunately takes precedence. Anyways, here be the next chapter. I would really appreciate a couple of reviews, just to know what you think. It's kinda demoralising not to get any. Anyways back to Supernatural goodness.**

**Disclaimer: yeah right**

**

* * *

**Alyssa opened her eyes, shaking her head to clear it as she pushed herself up from the floor of the warehouse. She could see Kia lying next to the twisted pile of metal and wood that was what remained of the scaffolding, her sister lay still, her leg twisted in such a way that it had to be broken. Dean lay not far from her, also unmoving but with no visible injuries save a small trickle of blood running from a cut on his head. She could not see Sam.

The car had rammed its way through the wooden wall and now sat fully within the warehouse. Alex was slumped at the wheel.

Alyssa got up, feeling pain shoot along her leg when she put weight on it. She stumbled to the car, pulling the driver's door open. Alex stirred and looked up, a smile forming on his face when he saw Alyssa, her dark eyes full of hate.

"Nice to see you again, Alyssa."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Are you going to kill me, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, you put a hole in my coat, I'm kinda pissed."

"You always were more twisted when Kia couldn't stop you."

"I don't need her to stop me." Alyssa's eyes darkened.

"Oh you do, sweetheart. She keeps you in check, she always has, without her that feeling you crave would take over you…"

"Shut up." Alyssa struck Alex full across the face; he grinned as he spat blood out and looked across at where Dean lay.

"Those boys, I know about them and they don't kill humans, do you really think they'll be happy if you kill me?" Alyssa glanced at the still form of Dean.

"You threatened his brother; somehow I don't think he'll mind." Her hand shot out, her fingers wrapping around his neck. Alex's final sounds were those of fear as Alyssa drained the life from his body. She heard the pop of Kia's leg snapping back into place as the life force flowed between them. Finally it was finished and Alyssa turned away from Alex's body, moving towards her sister.

"Kia?" Alyssa was relieved to see her sister sitting up and looking around.

"Alyssa?" They hugged briefly and Kia turned to Dean, shaking his shoulder. "Dean? Wake up." When he did not stir, she shook her head and placed a hand on his neck. Within seconds Dean groaned and his eyes opened.

"Son of a bitch, where is he?"

"Taken care of." Alyssa did not need to explain what she meant.

"Where's Sam?" Dean sat up and looked around, his eyes scanning the dark warehouse.

"I don't know he was standing right next to me." Kia looked around and saw the twisted wreck of the scaffolding next to her. "Oh no."

Dean and Kia watched as she scrambled to the scaffolding. She reached for something and Dean swore as he saw Sam's hand sticking out from under the wreckage. He watched as Kia pressed her fingers into Sam's wrist, her face a mix of fear and concentration as she searched for a pulse. After what could only have been moments but seemed like forever, she turned; relief on her face.

"He's alive."

"Alright." Dean ran over to the wreck. "Sam? Can you hear me? We're gonna get you out of there, you're gonna be O.K." He began to lift pieces of wood and twisted metal away from the pile, Alyssa moving over to help him.

Kia began to look at the wreckage, trying to discern exactly where Sam was underneath it. Eventually she began to clear away some of the debris, managing to uncover Sam's head and neck. He was pale and dirt streaked, his eyes closed. Kia leant down, placing her cheek to his mouth; his breathing was shallow and uneven. Without hesitating, Kia placed her hand on his cheek; she shuddered as she let her life force flow into his body, relieved when his breathing became stronger.

Kia's brow creased as a terrible thought occurred to her. She scrabbled around and found Sam's torch, quickly she turned it on and lowered herself to the ground, lying flat on her belly to see under the wreck.

"What is it?" Dean had looked across at her upon hearing her curse.

"Some of the scaffold bars have gone through him."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We need to get him out from under that stuff. I need you to help me."

"No you don't." Dean turned as Alyssa spoke, his face incredulous. "You need her to keep him alive."

Dean only hesitated for a moment before nodding and moving to pull more wreckage from the pile, sweat running from his body as he lifted heavy chunks of wood and metal, throwing them away as he freed them from the wreck.

Kia knelt next to Sam and carefully reached a hand under the wreck, feeling for where the scaffold bars had gone through his body. She frowned as she counted one after another and her hand came out covered in blood. Gently she brushed her fingers over Sam's cheek, allowing her life force to flow into his body.

"Just hang on, Sam; it'll all be O.K soon."

"How's he doing?" Dean looked over as he pulled a scaffold bar away from the wreck, the pile was certainly getting smaller and he could now see Sam's legs.

"Well he's not getting any worse."

"He doesn't look any better." Dean looked dubiously at his brother's ashen face. He hated seeing Sam like this; quickly he threw the bar away and reached for the next one.

"I'm not making him better yet." Kia did not look up from Sam.

"Why not?" The anger in Dean's voice was unmistakable.

"If I give him too much of my life force, he will regain consciousness, if he regains consciousness he will be in massive amounts of pain due to having four metal bars each two inches wide through various parts of his body. Do you get my drift?" Kia looked at Dean with raised eyebrows, daring him to argue with her.

Dean realised that she was right and looked at what remained of the wreckage in front of him. All that was left was a large chunk of wood that had once been part of a crate. He motioned to Alyssa and they grasped it between them, lifting it carefully and dropping it a few feet away.

What Dean saw when he turned back to his brother scared him beyond belief.

Sam lay still, his face pale and his breathing shallow. There were four scaffold bars left, each propped up on the others and buried deep in Sam's body, one in his shoulder, one in his side, one just below his ribcage and one just above his hip.

"We need to take them out." Alyssa's voice jolted Dean from the horror of seeing his brother pinned like a butterfly.

"I'll do it."

"O.K."

Dean knelt next to Sam, Alyssa kneeling beside him. He grasped the bar in his brother's shoulder and Alyssa placed her hands on Sam to brace him.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean closed his eyes and pulled, hearing the crunch of bones grating as the bar slid free.

The wound looked huge, dork blood welled from it, flowing over bone fragments from Sam's shattered collar bone and shoulder. Dean watched as Kia placed her hand on Sam's cheek and the blood stopped flowing, his shoulder regaining its shape as the bones reformed.

Dean wrapped his hands around the next bar, surprised when Alyssa placed a hand on his arm.

"Dean, wait."

"For what?"

"We can't do it like this, we don't have enough to give." Dean looked up at Alyssa, noting that she was pale, her breaths short.

"What about what you took from Alex?"

"Used in healing us, bringing you back to consciousness and keeping Sam alive for this long."

"So what are we going to do? He won't survive a trip to the hospital."

"We have to take them all out, then Kia can heal him as long as you help us."

"Fine." Dean did not hesitate in agreeing. No matter what the cost, Sam had to live, his little brother had to be taken care of, and it was his job.

He grasped the next bar and pulled, throwing it aside and pulling out the next one. He pulled out the final bar, trying not to look at the blood and bone fragments that surrounded the other wounds. He pulled out the fourth bar, unprepared when Sam woke up.

Sam's back arched and he cried out in pain, knocking Kia aside as he thrashed. Dean scrambled forwards, grasping Sam's shoulders, trying to hold his little brother down while at the same time trying to remember when his little brother stopped being so little.

"Sam? Sammy." Dean pressed his weight down, trying to stop Sam thrashing, he knew that if Sam moved around like this then he could well do himself more damage and bleed to death very quickly.

"Dean." Sam's choked cry tore into the older Winchester.

"It's gonna be O.K. Sammy." Dean looked at the blood that was soaking into Sam's clothes.

"We need to heal him now." Alyssa reached over and grasped Dean's arm. "Come here." Dean moved aside as Kia scrambled to Sam's side, following the pull on his arm.

He watched as Kia leant down and looked on in disbelief as she kissed his brother. He was unprepared when Alyssa placed a hand on the back of his neck and drew him towards her, covering his mouth with hers in a deep kiss.

To Dean it felt as though the strength was being drawn from his muscles, he couldn't break the kiss. But then, he reasoned that being kissed by a pretty girl was not normally something he wanted to break away from. Vaguely he realised that he could no longer hear Sam's cries of pain.

Dean could feel himself getting weaker, his breaths were short and his legs collapsed. As he fell to his knees, Alyssa broke the kiss, falling back against a crate. Her breaths shuddered and her teeth were gritted in pain as she looked across at Kia who had not released Sam.

"Kia…please…you're going to kill us…" She choked back a cry of pain, and relief flooded her eyes when Kia pulled away from Sam.

Dean watched as the girl collapsed beside his brother, her breaths shallow, her eyes closed. Anxiously, he looked at Sam, relieved when his brother's eyes opened and he sat up, shaking his head to clear it.

"Sam, you alright?" Dean could see no sign of the wounds through Sam's blood soaked clothes.

"Um…yeah." Sam looked surprised as he registered the state he was in.

"Well I'm glad one of us is." Alyssa's tone was dry.

"What happened?" Sam had looked at Kia's still form beside him and reached out a hand, feeling for the pulse in her neck, relieved when he felt a light fluttering beneath his fingers.

"We nearly killed ourselves saving your life." Alyssa sounded tired.

"You did what?"

"So many questions with you two. I will explain, but please don't make me do it while I'm sitting on a warehouse floor which is in no way comfortable."

"Alright, we should get Kia to a hospital, she doesn't look so good."

"She'll be fine, take us home, please." Alyssa grasped the top of the crate she was sat against and hauled herself to her feet. She reached down and grasped Dean's hand, pulling him up beside her.

Sam pushed himself to his feet and was amazed, he had never felt stronger. He looked down at the still form of Kia and crouched down, gently placing his arms under her and lifting her effortlessly.

They made their way back to the Impala, Dean and Alyssa leaning on each other, Sam carrying Kia. Gently, he laid her on the back seat and Alyssa climbed in beside her. Sam was surprised when Dean handed him the keys without protest and almost fell into the passenger side.

"Hey, Sam, drop me off here will you." They were just coming up to the motel when Dean spoke for the first time since they had left the warehouse.

"Are you sure, man, you don't look so great." Sam looked across at his brother; he looked as though he hadn't slept in three days.

"Yeah, I just need a shower and something to eat and I'll be good as new. I'll meet you at their place and bring you some clothes; I think those ones kinda stand out a bit."

"Alright, thanks." Sam pulled the Impala over and Dean opened the door, shaking his head to clear it before getting out of the car. Sam watched to ensure that Dean made it into the motel before pulling away from the kerb.

As he drove towards the apartment, Sam glanced in the rear view mirror. Alyssa sat with her head resting back against the seat, her face pale and her eyes distant.

Sam parked the Impala in front of the apartment block; Alyssa stumbled out of the car and leaned heavily against it while Sam lifted the still unconscious Kia from the back seat.

They made their way into the building, Sam using Kia's body to cover the worst of his blood soaked clothes. He was thankful that the halls were empty and they made it to the twin's apartment without being seen. Sam carried Kia through the door and heard Alyssa close it behind him.

"Kia's room is that one." Alyssa motioned to the second door on Sam's left and moved ahead of him, opening the door. She watched as Sam carefully laid her sister on the large double bed on the far side of the room.

"What now?" Sam looked up at Alyssa who had knelt on the bed next Kia.

"I have to get cleaned up and go out." She rubbed a hand across her face and shook her head.

"You don't look so good."

"Kia gave too much of her life force when she healed you, she has a habit of that. If I don't recover something then she could be like this for days." She shook her head again and brushed a lock of hair away from her sister's pale face. "I don't like leaving her alone, will you stay with her?"

"Um…yeah sure."

"Thanks, Sam." Alyssa rose off of the bed and left the room.

Sam sighed and sat on the end of the bed, looking at the still form of Kia. The girls' normally pale skin was ashen, her eyes closed and her long, dark hair flowed in untidy waves across the covers. The rise and fall of her chest was so shallow that Sam had to look twice to reassure himself that she was actually breathing. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes when things changed.

Kia's breathing quickened and her body shuddered as her head began to toss from side to side. Sam moved to her side, concerned.

"Kia?" He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"You won't be able to calm her." Alyssa's voice was quiet. Sam turned to see her standing in the doorway staring at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's suffering because of what she did for you."

"This is because of me?" Sam looked again at Kia as she shifted weakly, a small whimper escaping her.

"Happens whenever she gives too much, that's why I have to go out. I can't leave her like this." She pulled on the jacket she held in her hands over the now clean clothes she was wearing. "I won't be too long." Alyssa looked at Kia once more before turning and walking from the room.

Opposite the door was a desk; Sam pulled the chair out from under it and placed it next to the bed. He looked at Kia as he sat down; her head still tossed and small whimpers of pain escaped her. Even though he barely knew this girl, he didn't like seeing her like this; especially when he knew it was a result of saving his life.

Without warning, Kia drew in a gasping breath, jolting Sam from his thoughts. He looked at the still unconscious girl as her back arched and her fists clenched. Gently, he placed a hand on her head, trying once again to calm her.

"It'll be alright, Kia."

The girl drew in another shuddering breath and went still under his hand. Sam's brow creased in concern; Kia seemed completely lifeless, her skin ashen and her body still. Sam placed his fingers on her neck, searching anxiously for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt a light fluttering under his fingers. Kia shuddered and he felt her pulse become stronger, steady beats replacing the light flutter. As Sam watched, her chest began to rise and fall steadily and her skin began to regain its normal colour.

Sam sat back in the chair, watching as Kia began to look more alive than dead. He could only guess it had something to do with whatever Alyssa was doing.

It had only been about five minutes more when Kia's eyes opened. Momentary confusion crossed her face, disappearing as she realised where she was. She turned her head, jumping when she saw Sam.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" She smiled as he laughed in response.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm not the one that got speared by a load of scaffold bars. You gonna answer my question?"

"I'm fine, no injuries, nothing. What about you?"

"I have a headache, I need a shower and I'm starving hungry. Other than that, I'm good." She sat up and swung her legs off the bed, resting her elbows on her knees. "So, does food sound good? I'm fairly sure that's what we were planning on doing before things got less fun."

"Um, yeah sure."

"Good." She stood up and Sam stood, catching her arm as she swayed.

"You alright?" He watched anxiously as she shook her head to clear it.

"Yup, I'll be fine." He let go of her arm and followed her as she left the room.

Kia walked past the punch bag and the knives on the wall before turning through a door. Sam followed her and found himself in the kitchen. Kia already had the freezer door open and was searching around inside it. Finally she pulled out two pizzas and held them up.

"How about these?" When Sam nodded, smiling at the slight irony of her food choice, she rose and began to pull the packaging from the pizzas.

"So, what exactly has Alyssa gone to do?" Although Sam wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, he figured that Dean inevitably would and his brother was unlikely to be polite when he asked.

"She's recovering what we gave you." Kia put the pizzas into the oven and turned to face him, leaning back against the counter. "She'll probably be in a club somewhere and she'll simply walk past people, taking something from everyone she touches. Most of them won't even notice." She moved to the fridge and pulled out two beers, handing one to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam looked up at her, freezing as she looked him up and down. "What?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a shower. Oh and I think that shirt is history."

"Yeah, Dean said he was gonna bring me some new clothes."

"Well when he does, feel free to use the shower, until then feel free to watch the T.V."

"Why, where are you going?"

"To get cleaned up." She left the kitchen and Sam followed her, sitting down on the couch and turning on the T.V that hung opposite her bedroom.

Sam was still flicking through channels when he heard Kia's bedroom door open behind him, on instinct he looked round, hastily turning back again when he saw her leaving her bedroom wrapped only in a towel. Carefully he turned his head back again, just catching a glimpse of creamy skin as she closed the bathroom door. He swallowed and turned back to the T.V, trying to concentrate on the moving figures before him rather than the sound of running water.

It was a relief when there was a knock on the door.

"Fresh clothes as promised, Sammy." Dean threw a bag into Sam's arms as he walked past. He flopped down on the couch, looking around as he did so.

"She's in the shower." Sam answered his brother's unasked question as he closed the door and sat down again, smiling at Dean's raised eyebrows.

"And what about Alyssa?"

"Out." Dean looked up at Sam's short answer.

"Do I wanna know where?"

"Recovering what they gave me from various people in bars and clubs."

"But she's not hurting people, right?"

"Apparently not." Sam raised his beer bottle to his lips, taking a long drink.

He nearly choked when the bathroom door opened and Kia walked out, once again wrapped in a towel, water dripping from her hair, and making her pale skin glisten.

"Oh, hey, Dean." Although her head was inclined, her eyes were raised and she smiled, disarming both brothers completely. They watched, their mouths hanging open as she turned and walked into her bedroom.

"Dude!" Sam reached over and backhanded Dean across the shoulder. Dean looked away from the not quite closed door.

"What?"

"If she caught you, she'd kill you."

"Best not get caught then." Dean grinned as the door opened.

"Best not get caught doing what?" Kia appeared, dressed in a red strap top and jeans, her damp hair brushed back.

"Enjoying the company of a fine lady like yourself."

"Now would that be an answer designed to get you out of trouble?" Kia raised an eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Well lucky for you it worked." She turned to Sam, a smile on her face. "You can use my bathroom, I'll save some pizza for you."

"Thanks." Sam rose and picked up the bag of clothes, heading to the bathroom.

Once inside he closed the door and dropped the bag of clothes in the corner. Steam still hung in the air, the fine water droplets turning everything misty. He caught the scent of strawberries, he guessed from Kia's shower products and inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell and shaking his head as he found himself imagining inhaling the scent from her skin. He looked in the bag, thankful when he discovered that Dean had thought to put his own shower gel and shampoo in there, much as he liked the smell, he didn't think strawberries was really the scent for him. He stripped off his clothes, surprised at just how much blood covered them. Dropping them on the floor he stepped into the shower, allowing the steaming water to run over his body.

Kia placed the pizzas on the small table and passed Dean the beer she was holding. He watched her as she sat down, one leg curled beneath her, the other stretched out along the couch.

"Help yourself." She gestured to the pizzas. "Just leave some for Sam." She reached out and picked up a slice and Dean did the same.

"So, if your sister is out, are we gonna get our questions answered?" Dean could not contain his need to find out more about these two sisters. Kia smiled and sighed.

"Always more questions from you two. Yes you will get answers, but wait until Sam is out of the shower, I don't want to sound like a CD put on repeat." She looked at him over the top of her beer bottle and Dean realised he was not going to persuade her otherwise.

It was not long before the bathroom door opened and Sam walked in, his hair dripping as he buttoned up a shirt over his bare chest. Dean tried to hide his grin as he caught sight of Kia's face. Her head was inclined but her dark eyes gazed out from beneath long lashes, drinking in Sam's body. An appreciative half smile had formed on her lips. She watched as Sam reached back into the bathroom and picked up the bag that now contained his shredded and bloody clothes.

"There's a bin in the kitchen if you wanna get rid of your shirt."

"Um, sure, thanks." He walked to the door, Kia's eyes following him.

"Damn." The word was whispered under Kia's breath as she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She looked up as Dean snorted through a mouthful of pizza. "Quiet, you."

"I'm saying nothing." Dean raised his hands. "Picture of innocence."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it."

"Believe what?" Sam had come back in from the kitchen. Kia swung her leg off the couch and he sat next to her, looking between Kia and his brother. "She putting you in your place again?"

"Yeah laugh it up." Dean shook his head as Kia giggled.

"Anyway, you have questions?" A faint smile still lingered on her features.

"Um, yeah, what was the deal with Alex?"

Kia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I met Alex just over a year ago when we were still living in England; initially he seemed really sweet and kind. Alyssa never really liked him, but I did so she kept quiet. What we didn't realise was that he knew about our abilities; he was hunting us, he just wanted to get close first."

"Sick bastard. So what happened?"

"He attacked me, tried to get me to tell him how he could kill us both. I managed to knock him out and call Alyssa, we ran and hid, always moving until we ended up here."

"Hang on a minute." Dean was confused. "Why didn't Alyssa just waste the son of a bitch?"

"Because I wouldn't let her." Kia's voice was quiet.

"Why not?"

"Because I've been trying to stop her killing since we were eight years old."

"What?" Both brothers spoke simultaneously.

"How do you think we discovered our abilities?"

"What happened?" Sam looked at Kia, her eyes were sad.

"We were asleep, I woke up when I heard a noise and went downstairs. There was a man in the house, I think he was drunk or high or something. Anyway, he went to attack me with the crowbar he was carrying, I screamed and our dad appeared, he went for the guy but got caught round the head. The guy was about to hit me with the crowbar when Alyssa appeared, she tackled him; an eight year old girl tackled a fully grown man. He tried to shake her off, but she latched onto his wrist and wouldn't let go, a minute later he fell down dead. I ran to our dad and grabbed his hand, and the blood disappeared and he woke up."

Dean thought through what Kia had said and frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"What do you mean; trying to stop her killing? I thought she said she only kills people who try and hurt you."

Kia closed her eyes briefly and bit her lip before turning her head towards Sam.

"Do you remember how you felt after we healed you?"

"Um, yeah it was like…I dunno like I was on a high or something."

"Yeah well what you felt is nothing compared to what I feel when Alyssa takes from someone, and what I feel is nothing compared to what she feels. It's like the biggest rush in the world to her, and I have a nasty feeling it's addictive."

"Wait wait wait, so you're telling us that your sister is addicted to life force?" Dean sat up from where he had been lounging.

"Not yet I hope." Kia looked troubled, swirling her drink distractedly.

The brothers looked at each other and Sam looked back at Kia.

"Kia, we need to know; is Alyssa dangerous?"

"She's a living weapon, of course she's dangerous." Kia looked away.

"I mean, is she in danger of hurting innocent people?"

"No, she's still in control." Kia looked up. "Now do you have any more questions or are you just wondering if you have to stop Alyssa?"

"Actually I do. What happened in the warehouse, I mean, you were kissing Sam and Alyssa was kissing me then Sam got better and the rest of us went jelly legged."

"Wait, did I miss something?" Sam looked between his brother and Kia, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I kissed you to heal you; it's a very quick way of giving and taking life force. Anyways, Alyssa and I share life force as I've told you before, so while I was giving, she was taking. However she had to stop taking from Dean, else she would have done some damage. She then closed off her life force from me, hence me knocking myself out."

"Wait, she can close of her life force from you?"

"Yup, takes a lot of strength and concentration but she can do it." Kia picked up another slice of pizza.

They all looked up when the door opened and Alyssa walked in, looking once more awake and healthy. She smiled at them as she pulled off her jacket and dropped it on the arm of the couch before reaching over to swipe the pizza from Kia's hand.

"So what did I miss?"

"Sammy's face when he found out he missed being kissed." Dean smiled, covering the distrust in his eyes.

"Well the situation was kind of urgent, and hey, who wouldn't." Alyssa smirked as both boys looked away.

"Alright, well I think that may be time to go." Dean tried to ignore Kia's muffled sniggers as he stood up.

Kia stood as the brothers headed for the door and went with them out into the hall. When they got to the top of the staircase, Kia stopped and turned to the brothers.

"Dean. I know you don't trust Alyssa, but…just give her a chance, she's in control."

"Do you really believe that?" Dean met Kia's dark eyes, noting the mix of emotions in them.

"She's my sister, I have to." Her answer was simple and Dean understood, he nodded his head and turned, heading down the stairs.

Sam turned to follow him and stopped when he felt Kia's hand on his arm. He turned; the few steps he had gone down putting him only just above her eye level. He was unprepared when she leant forwards and placed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and Sam caught the scent of strawberries. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Kia pulled away, a small smile on her lips.

"One you can remember."

"So um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sam gently brushed a lock of hair away from Kia's face. She nodded and smiled before turning and walking back down the hall.

Sam closed the door to the Impala and looked at Dean; his brother was shaking his head and smiling.

"What?"

"Seriously, man, sleep with her already."

"Shut up." Dean merely grinned again and started the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, well here's the next one, thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far, right on we go.**

**Disclaimer: Although it would be awesome I do not own Supernatural, the boys or Breath by Breaking Benjamin, I do however own Alyssa and Kia.**

**

* * *

  
**

The skies were cloudy when Sam entered the apartment block the next day, he hadn't called, but as it was past twelve he figured it would be O.k. When he got to the door of the twin's apartment he could hear loud music playing. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"Alyssa, do you ever answer the door?" Sam smiled as he heard Kia's exasperated tone.

"Not if I can help it, anyway, he's your boyfriend."

"Bite me."

"No, sister, I think that's his job." Sam heard the thud as something was thrown and wicked laughter, he guessed from Alyssa.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam's eyes opened wide.

Kia stood there, dressed only in a clinging red strap top and black underwear, her dark hair hanging loose to her waist. She smiled at him, her dark eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Hey, come in, I'll go and finish getting dressed."

Sam nodded and looked away, trying to force his brain to start functioning again. It didn't help when he saw Alyssa lounging on the couch dressed only in a small black t-shirt and, once again, underwear. In her hands was a cushion, which Sam guessed was what he had heard being thrown.

As Kia walked past, Alyssa threw the cushion; Kia caught it and threw it back before heading to her room. Sam watched, knowing that Dean would have paid to see this exchange. He could not help but notice as Alyssa stretched, the pale skin of her long legs a stark contrast to the dark couch. She caught him watching and smiled.

"I think you're supposed to be looking that way." She jerked her head towards her sister's bedroom before rising from the couch and heading to her own room, her hips swaying gently from side to side as she walked.

Sam realised his mouth was open and promptly shut it.

He turned when Kia appeared, now fully dressed, she smiled, once again disarming him.

"I um…I'm sorry, I should have called…"

"Hey it's fine, don't worry about it."

"Son of a bitch!!" They turned as Alyssa's voice exploded from her room and the door burst open. Alyssa looked furious, her phone clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kia moved towards her twin, concern on her features.

"We were seen."

"What?"

"A reporter just rang me, he saw us in the warehouse, saw me kill Alex and you heal Sam."

"Shit." Worry replaced concern on Kia's face. Alyssa was pure fury.

"My thoughts exactly, anyway, he wants to meet up for 'a chat'." Alyssa put her fingers up, air quoting the last two words.

"Yeah right, like that's all he wants."

"You're probably right, however I'm gonna go talk to him, see if I can't persuade him otherwise."

"Wait, you're going alone?" Sam stepped forwards.

"Yes and don't try and convince me to do otherwise." Alyssa turned to Kia. "You, stay reachable." Kia nodded.

"Alright, just don't do anything stupid." Kia watched as her sister strode from the apartment.

Sam turned to look at Kia; the girl ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You O.K?"

"Worried."

"For Alyssa?"

"More for the reporter actually." She moved to sit on the couch and Sam sat next to her.

"For the reporter?"

"He's pissed off Alyssa and done the job properly, it's normally something to worry about, believe me I speak from experience."

"You piss her off much?"

"She's my sister, it's kinda my job." Kia smiled and stood up. "I gotta get out of here or I'm gonna start climbing the walls, you coming?"

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere." She reached over and grasped a leather coat that sat over the back of the couch and pulled it on, the bottom of it swinging around her knees. Sam rose from the couch and followed her out of the door.

They walked through the streets until they came to a park, Kia walked across the grass until she came to one of the larger trees. She stood leaning against it, her hands in her pockets, her head resting back against the dark wood of the trunk. Sam stood a short way from her, not entirely sure what to say. After a few minutes she spoke.

"I always felt safe among trees, never quite sure why." Her voice was quiet and her gaze distant.

"Maybe because they're a solid presence." Sam moved to lean against the tree, his arm just touching hers.

"Maybe, and you know they're not going to yell at you or do anything stupid."

Sam smiled and nodded before looking down at the girl; she had turned her head towards him, but her eyes were still downcast, he watched the shadows of the leaves playing on her face for a moment before he spoke again.

"You're not just worried about what Alyssa might do, are you?" Her expression told him he had hit the nail on the head.

"What if this guy does write a story? We'd never have a moment's peace ever again. It would drive Alyssa insane."

"You don't think she'd deal?"

"I know she wouldn't. I love my sister but I know she could never deal with it; she's just not that strong. You have to know that no matter how much you love your sibling, they're never perfect, no one is."

"Yeah I get that entirely." Sam pushed away from the tree and turned to face her. "Look, if you need help getting away if this guy writes a story then Dean and me, we can help."

"Last time you helped me you nearly died." Her head was tilted to the side as she looked up at him.

"And then you nearly died saving me, I think it's my turn again." They both smiled and Kia gave a short laugh.

A breeze blew the air softly around them and Sam watched the shadows dance across Kia's pale skin. Her hair got caught in the breeze and strands blew across her face, the light catching them and turning them to red. Sam lifted his hand, gently brushing the loose strands back, his hand lingered, fingertips resting on the skin of her neck. Kia lifted her head slightly, her dark eyes meeting his; gently Sam ran his thumb over her lips, feeling them part under his touch. Almost hesitantly, Sam leant down and kissed her, feeling her lips part under his. He felt her hand move up to rest on the back of his neck and buried his fingers in her hair. Their kiss became deeper and Sam moved closer, feeling her body press up against his as he pushed her against the tree.

They only broke apart when Kia's phone began to ring.

_So sacrifice yourself_

_And let me have what's left_

_I know that I can find_

_The fire in your eyes…_

The chorus of Breath by Breaking Benjamin sounded from Kia's pocket. She pulled her phone out, looking briefly at the caller I.D before answering.

"Alyssa?" Sam watched as she frowned. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kia snapped her phone shut and looked up at Sam.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so; she said she needed a hand with something."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam wasn't sure what was going on but something didn't sound right.

Kia smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If it will make you feel better I'll call you when we're done and meet you back at my apartment, alright?"

"Alright." Sam could not help but return her smile and watched as she turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the delay, the dissertation kinda took precedence.**

**Disclaimer: as per usual.**

**

* * *

**

Dean looked up from the laptop as Sam entered the motel room.

"Dude, if you slept with her it must have been in record time." The grin on the elder Winchester's features faded as he registered the troubled look on his brother's face. "Sammy? What's up?"

"Something's going on with the girls." Sam sat heavily on the end of one of the beds.

"What like trouble?" Dean looked up, studying his brother's face.

"Yeah, I think it might be."

Kia walked swiftly down the alley towards the warehouse, she could see the hole that Alex's car had smashed through the wall; covered with a sheet of black tarpaulin that fluttered and crackled in the light breeze. A figure slipped out from behind the tarpaulin sheet and Kia recognised her sister almost immediately, she approached and stopped a few feet from where Alyssa leant against the wall.

"Alright, what are we doing here?"

"I need your help with something, well someone." There was a slight glint in Alyssa's eye that Kia knew to mean trouble. She sighed and followed her twin into the warehouse.

"So what's in here that you need help with?"

"Him." Kia followed Alyssa's gaze, stopping short when she saw a man sat on the floor and tied to a piece of scaffolding.

"Huh." Kia looked at the man, his uneven breathing and darting eyes telling her that he was terrified. "The reporter I presume."

"Yep."

"You know when I said not to do anything stupid." Kia looked at Alyssa with raised eyebrows before pointing to the tied up reporter. "Well that counts as stupid."

Alyssa shrugged. "He wouldn't co-operate."

"Did you actually try talking to him? Or did you go straight in with the tying up? Most people tend to go on a date before they get to that you know."

"Oh ha ha; very funny. I tried being reasonable but he wouldn't listen, he wants to either run his story or milk us for cash." Alyssa was determined that she had done the right thing and it showed in her dark eyes.

"So you tied him up. Did you plan on what you were going to do next or is that why you called me?" Kia was becoming exasperated with her sister's lack of detail.

"I have a plan, but I need you. I want to show him what he's dealing with."

"Excuse me." Kia's eyebrows shot skyward.

Alyssa moved closer to her sister, talking in a low voice. "If we show him what we can do, we might scare him enough to persuade him that we're the wrong people to annoy."

"_Might_?" Kia's voice was an urgent whisper. "We _might_ scare him, but then again we _might_ just make him more determined."

"And that is why we have to do it right. Come on, Kia, can you see any other way?" Alyssa looked at her sister, finally Kia sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but this has to work."

Alyssa smiled. "Oh it will."

"I told people where I was going. If I don't come back then they'll look for you two first." The reporter's voice shook with fear as he threatened them. The girls looked at each other, not turning to acknowledge him.

"Do you think he did?" Kia's voice was low.

"No, you know what reporters are like, at least the ones we've come across. If they think they have a story they keep it to themselves so no one can steal it." Alyssa turned to the cowering man. "I think you're lying, your sort doesn't tell people where you're going."

The terrified look on the man's face told the sisters that they had been right. Alyssa advanced on him, the wicked glint returning to her eye.

"You wanted to know what we can do; well we're going to show you." Her hand flashed out, fingers closing around the terrified man's throat.

Kia watched her sister's body shuddered as the life coursed through her veins, a second later she felt the power of the life force flow from Alyssa. She closed her eyes, desperately trying not to give in to the high that came with it, drawing breaths through gritted teeth. It lasted only a moment before the life force stopped flowing; Kia opened her eyes, Alyssa stood next to the gasping reporter, dark eyes watching her sister, her skin had an almost too healthy glow, appearing almost luminous in the half light of the warehouse. Kia was well aware that she looked the same, the newly acquired life shining beneath their pale skin, as always happened if they took life while healthy.

The reporter looked at them through dim eyes; to his weakened mind they appeared almost ethereal; even while terrified for his life as he was now they still reminded him of one of the story books he read to his daughter; spirit like creatures that were both beautiful and terrible at the same time, hair that was so dark it was almost raven contrasting with pale skin and bearing that spoke of power that was not gained, but inherent.

Alyssa's smile was almost mocking as she looked up at her sister and took a pace back. She gestured to the bound man before her with a flourish. "Your turn."

Kia sighed and glared briefly at her sister before approaching the cowering reporter.

"Please, no, don't…" He shrank away as she reached out her hand. Kia said nothing as she gently placed her hand on the side of his neck.

Again, the girls shuddered, this time in pain as they felt the life force leave them. The reporter looked on in confusion as he felt himself grow stronger, he watched as the incandescent glow of their skin faded, leaving them looking human once more.

"What…what happened?" He looked at the girl who had crouched down in front of him, her eyes on a level with his.

"She took your life force, I just gave it back. That's what we can do." Kia glanced up at Alyssa who had moved a few paces away. When she spoke again her voice was an urgent whisper. "Look, she's going to keep taking your life force, and each time I'll only be able to give you a little bit less back, that's how our power works. If you don't agree to leave us alone she will want to kill you and I don't know if I'll be able to stop her."

"Please, no, I have a daughter, if I die…"

"Then for her sake, please, just promise to leave us alone, don't write a story, and forget you ever saw us. You have my word I'll make sure she lets you go."

The reporter looked up, frightened into silence as Alyssa approached again.

"Anything?" She looked at the reporter and her mocking smile returned. "No?" Her hand moved almost too fast to see and within a moment she was once again draining the life force from his body.

Kia stumbled back, desperately fighting the high as the power flowed into their bodies. The reporter was crying out in pain, fear and desperation as he felt the life being drained from his body. Kia watched as the glow returned to her sister's skin. Fighting the shudders running through her body she stumbled over to her sister and grasped her arm.

"Alyssa enough! You're killing him!" The brief flash of anger in Alyssa's eyes as her sister looked away from the now slumped reporter scared Kia briefly, but it was gone in an instant, replaced again with that mocking amusement that was no less threatening.

"So save him."

Kia was worried as she crouched down in front of the reporter once more, she had never seen Alyssa like this and it scared her. Concentrating on the task at hand she once again let the stolen life force flow back into the reporter and leaned towards him as he looked up at her.

"For goodness sake, please, just say you'll leave us alone, next time she might kill you. Please just promise."

"I promise. Please just let me go, I swear I'll forget I ever saw you, just please…" He broke down into pained gasps.

Kia rose to her feet and turned to Alyssa. "He's promised, he says he'll leave us alone."

"Do you trust him?" Alyssa seemed to be back to her normal self again as she turned to face her sister.

"The state he's in, I don't think he has the will to lie."

"Alright, we'll let him go." She moved over to the reporter and knelt down to undo the ropes that bound him to the scaffold.

Kia moved away and pulled out her phone, dialling Sam's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Kia?"

"Were you sitting on the phone or something?" Kia could not disguise the amusement in her voice.

"Um, yeah I guess." Sam sounded sheepish.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." She smiled at Sam's stammered goodbye and hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

Alyssa stepped back and moved to stand beside Kia as the last rope fell to the floor, she watched the reporter as he struggled to his feet and look warily at them as he realised he had to go past them to get to the exit.

Kia smiled at him. "It's alright, you're free to go." He nodded gratefully at her and began to make his way across the warehouse.

Kia felt the change in Alyssa's bearing before she saw her move. It took the elder sister only a second to cover the remaining distance between herself and the reporter; she crashed into him, slamming him against a concrete pillar.

"Alyssa what are you…" Kia started to run towards her sister, stopping short when she saw the look in her eyes.

"I don't trust him, I'm sorry, Kia, but I just don't." The reporter was gasping and struggling as Alyssa placed a hand on his head and drained the life from him. It took only seconds and when his struggles ceased she stepped away, letting his lifeless body fall to the floor. Her skin was glowing once more, her eyes bright with an almost fevered glint as the high coursed through her body.

Kia moved forwards, reaching for the lifeless hand of the reporter only to find herself grasped by her sister.

"Don't even think about it."

"He promised, Alyssa, you didn't have to do that." Kia's voice was full of disbelief at what her sister had done. "Let me go, I can still heal him." She struggled at the arms that were wrapped around her like iron bands.

"No you can't. He's dead and you can't heal him without nearly killing us, it takes too much to bring someone back from the dead."

Kia struggled again, freezing in place when she felt an iron grip on her wrist. She looked at Alyssa's hand and then up at her sister.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"If it stops you then yes I will." Alyssa's jaw was set. "He stays dead." With that she turned and pulled Kia from the warehouse, looking back only once at the slumped form of the reporter.

**A/N: well there we go, hope you like. Reviews please, I want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so new chapter up pretty quick, lets see how you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural, no. Kia and Alyssa, yes.**

**

* * *

**

Sam put his phone in his pocket and looked up at his brother; Dean sat looking at him, an expression on his features that was both amused and incredulous.

"What?"

"Smooth, man, real smooth. The stammering goodbye is a real chick magnet." Dean shook his head and a grin appeared on his face.

"Shut up." Sam's irritable answer only served to make his brother grin all the more. Sam rose from the bed and picked up his jacket, shaking his head at the amused expression on his elder brother's face. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah sure." Dean was still grinning as Sam left the room.

When the door closed the grin disappeared and Dean picked up his phone, scrolling through his contact list until he found the number he wanted. The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bobby, I need your help with something."

As Sam approached the door to the twin's apartment he heard angry shouts coming from inside. He paused outside the door, not sure whether to knock or not.

"…I don't care if he promised or not; I didn't trust him." Sam recognised Alyssa's voice, her tone full of anger, intrigued, he listened carefully.

"You may not have trusted him but you didn't have to kill him!"

"It was self defence, the same way it's always been. I was looking out for us."

"He promised, he said he would forget that he ever saw us. It was needless."

"So what, it was a mistake then. Saving grace, remember?"

"Not any more, it wasn't a simple human mistake. You had every intent to kill him; he had a daughter for pities sake." Sam could hear the sadness in Kia's voice.

"You know what; I don't have to listen to this. I did what I had to."

Sam only just managed to step back from the door as it burst open; Alyssa stood there, her eyes blazing and her jaw set in fury. One look at Sam's face told her that he had heard the argument. She glared at him as she stepped out into the hallway.

"One word, Sam, just one and I swear I'll kill you now." Sam did not have a chance to reply before she stormed off towards the stairs and out of the building.

Sam turned when he heard movement behind him and saw Kia disappearing round the corner at the other end of the hallway. He jogged to catch up with her, dodging an elderly lady as he turned the corner. He saw a door marked 'Roof Access' that was swinging open and headed towards it.

When he got to the top of the stairs he saw Kia; she stood near the edge of the roof looking out over the city. Her dark hair blew softly about her, strands contrasting with the pale skin of her bare arms and the red of the strap top she wore. Her shoulders shook slightly as she fought back tears.

Sam approached her cautiously, not sure of her frame of mind.

"Kia?" Her head inclined slightly towards him but she did not look up at him. "Kia, what happened?" His voice was gentle.

"She killed him, the reporter. He promised to leave us alone and she killed him. We didn't even know his name." She bit her lip, fighting tears. "She tried to use what our dad always used to tell us, that we were only human and that was our saving grace. But it wasn't a mistake, not this time. We didn't even know his name…" A single tear spilled down her cheek and Sam reached for her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and buried her face against his chest; gentle sobs making her shoulders shake.

After a short while she stopped crying and wiped away her tears, but they did not break apart, remaining together, his arms surrounding her. A sudden wind blew up, replacing the previously gentle breeze. Sam felt the icy chill of it on his back as it cut through his jacket and watched as Kia's hair was whipped up, streaming behind her in dark strands. It was only a few seconds later that the rain began. It drove into Sam's back like icy needles, soaking his jacket through in seconds; he shivered as it ran from his hair and down his back, leaving an icy trail on his skin. He felt Kia shiver against him and looked down, meeting her eyes.

"We should probably go inside." Her voice was quiet and she smiled as he nodded in response and slipped out of his arms, moving quickly across the roof and slipping through the door. Sam followed her back down the hallway and into her apartment, shaking the water from his hair as he did so.

When they got to her apartment, she closed the door and looked at him, an amused expression on her features. Sam looked at her; he could still see sadness and guilt deep in her eyes. Anyone else might have missed it but Sam had lived with Dean his whole life and his brother was a master at putting on a brave face; Sam was used to looking for real emotions in someone's eyes when their expression did not quite tell the truth. He stopped studying her when she spoke, a smile on her face.

"I think you might have got a bit damp." The smile was replaced by an impish grin as she eyed his soaked hair and clothes.

"Yeah." Sam could not help smile back, then he noticed that apart from a few droplets of water in her hair and some on her arms, Kia was almost completely dry. "Hang on, how come you're not soaked too?" The disbelief was clear in his voice.

The grin got broader. "You make a pretty good weather shield." She giggled as he shook his head in disbelief. "Ill get you a towel." She disappeared into her bathroom and Sam took off his soaked jacket, carefully hanging it on a peg on the back of the door. Kia reappeared and handed him a small towel which he ran over his hair, rubbing away the worst of the water. She stretched out her hand for the towel and he held it out.

As he passed it to her, Sam's fingers brushed hers. Gently he ran his fingers over the back of her hand. Uncertain, he looked up, his eyes meeting hers, her lips had parted as though she was about to speak, but she said nothing.

Sam heard the towel fall to the floor as she released it, her fingers turning instead to run along his palm, intertwining briefly with his. Gently he trailed the tips of his fingers up her arm, feeling the water droplets that lay on her skin. He moved towards her, they were mere inches apart now, and he could feel the warmth of her breath through the thin fabric of his shirt. Sam saw Kia's gaze flicker down to his lips and raised his hand to caress the gentle curve of her cheek.

She looked up at him and Sam felt her hand trail up his arm and rest on the back of his neck, he gave in to the gentle pressure and lent down, his lips meeting hers. The kiss was soft and Sam caught the scent of strawberries once again. It was driving him crazy. His hand moved to her hair, his fingers entwining in the dark strands, he pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her body, Kia wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss became deeper.

Taking hold of the edge of her shirt he slipped it over her head and slipped the strap top from her body. He ran his hand over her skin, marvelling at how smooth it was, and raised his arms as she slipped his shirt over his head, shivering in pleasure as she ran her fingers down his back, her lips moving over his neck leaving electric trails on his skin as she kissed away the rain.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him across the room, they stumbled through her bedroom door, laughing as they nearly crashed into the door frame and Sam slammed the door closed before pulling Kia close, feeling her wrap herself around him as he lifted her and moved towards the bed.

He looked down at her, taking in dark hair and pale skin, the scent of strawberries and the sound of her breathing assailed him and he buried his face in her hair, surrendering himself to his senses.

**A/N: So what do we think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, really sorry that it's been so long since I updated, I had a serious case of writers block plus work and such. However, here we are, the penultimate chapter. Let me know what you think. As per usual, Sam, Dean and supernatural are not mine, Kia and Alyssa are.**

**

* * *

**

The pale light of dawn was just breaking through the window when Kia awoke. Her head rested on Sam's bare chest, one of his arms encircled her shoulders while the other hand rested on her leg which was flung across his body. Kia remained still, the only sounds the steady beat of his heart and gentle breathing. She had only been awake for a few moments when she felt, rather than heard Alyssa's presence in the apartment. Carefully, so as not to wake Sam, she disentangled herself from his embrace and pulled on a dressing gown before slipping quietly from the room.

When she saw her twin, Kia stared in shock. Alyssa stood with her hand on the door to her room; she had turned as Kia emerged from her own room, revealing to her twin the too healthy glow of stolen life force running through her body. Her eyes were bright, almost fevered and the expression in them almost unrecognisable.

"Oh, Alyssa, what have you done?" Kia's voice was a shocked whisper.

"There's so many of them, no one ever notices at the time. Some of them don't even make a sound; they just fall...so still and quiet." Her voice was slightly breathless, her eyes unfocused.

"Do you know how many?" Kia was dreading the answer she might receive

"No." Alyssa's voice trembled.

"Alyssa, you have to stop, you can't carry on killing." Kia's voice was quiet, the note of sadness plain.

Alyssa shook her head, her breath shuddering. "I can't stop, there's so much life here; I can feel it." She closed her eyes and leaned against the door shuddering. Suddenly her eyes opened and her gaze fixed on Kia. "I need more."

"No you don't." Kia's voice was desperate now. "Please, Alyssa you have to stop. If you don't then..."

"Then what? Your pretty boys will stop me?" Anger flashed in Alyssa's eyes, her temper rising faster than it ever had before.

"If you carry on killing then I can't stop them. I told Dean he could give you a chance; that you were in control, please don't prove me wrong." Kia looked at Alyssa. A new look had appeared in her eyes, one of suspicion and betrayal. She backed away as Kia moved towards her.

"Don't touch me. I should have known you would be on their side." Her eyes darted around the room wildly. "They've poisoned you against me; I can't even trust you anymore." She backed away, edging around the room to the door and fumbling with the latch in her desperation to get away. As she stood in the doorway, Alyssa turned, her eyes briefly meeting Kia's; when she spoke, her voice was quiet. "If they try to stop me, I swear I'll stop them first." Leaving the threat hanging in the air, she left.

Sam quietly pulled on his jeans, his hand rested on the door handle as he hesitated for a moment before stepping out of the room. Kia sat on the couch, her legs drawn up to her chest; her dark hair flowed over the dark green of her dressing gown and her body shook with silent sobs. She looked up as Sam entered the room, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Sam knew that his face had told her he that had heard everything.

It took only seconds for Sam to cross the room and sit beside her, enveloping her in his arms as he did so. She leaned into him and he could feel her tears hot against the bare skin of his chest.

"She's gone." She drew in a shuddering breath. "I've lost her, I should have stopped her, tried to help her..."

"Shh, there's nothing you could have done."

He held her close as she shook with sobs, dreading what they had to do next.

Dean paced around the motel room like a caged lion; what Bobby had told him had worried him, but not surprised him and he waited anxiously for Sam to come back.

Just as Dean had decided to go out and look for Sam he heard the key in the lock of the door and it swung open. Dean stepped forward relief plain on his face as he saw Sam. It disappeared when he saw Kia.

Her face was, if at all possible, paler than usual. Her arms were wrapped about herself, hugging a small bag to her. The self assurance was gone from her face and her usually strong gaze was downcast. Dean could tell she had been crying.

Dean watched as his brother gently placed an arm around Kia's shoulders and guided her into the room; she sat on the end of one of the beds, clutching the bag to her as if it were the most important thing in the world.

"What happened?" Dean glanced at Sam.

"Alyssa turned up at their apartment then disappeared. She's been killing people." Sam's voice was quiet.

"How many?" Dean turned to Sam, who shrugged his shoulders. He turned to face Kia, anger in his eyes. "How many did your psycho sister kill?"

"I don't..." Kia shook her head, her voice faltering.

"Yes you do." Dean closed the gap between them in a single stride and grasped Kia by the shoulders, lifting her from the bed and pushing her against the wall. He ignored Sam's protests and shook her. "You feel it every time that she takes a life so quit saying you don't know and tell me how many innocent people she's murdered!"

"Sixteen so far." Kia's voice was a choked cry as Dean shook her again. Tears rolled down her cheeks once more and she stood against the wall shaking as Dean released her.

"Sixteen since when?"

"Last night." Her voice was a whisper. "She can't stop."

"And what about you?" The accusing note was clear in Dean's voice and he paced the room like a caged lion.

"And what about me?" Kia's head rose, her bearing a mix of defiance and anger.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam moved towards his brother, confusion on his face. He did not understand where Dean's train of thought was going and he didn't like it. Dean turned to face him.

"I spoke to Bobby and he did a little research; he told me that there have been others like them, twins with the ability to take and give life and do you know what he told me?"

"No." Sam's reply was quiet.

"He said that all of them found it addictive, and all of them went crazy. The one that took life would start killing people for the high, just like Alyssa, and then the one that gave life got addicted too and they just carried on killing until they got wasted." Dean turned to Kia and advanced on her, his eyes blazing. "So tell me, Kia, do you want her to stop or are you gonna let her carry on because of the high you get?"

The brothers watched as the defiance and anger melted from Kia's features. When she spoke her voice was quiet.

"Your friend was right, Dean; it's been getting harder and harder to resist the high."

"So what the hell has sixteen doses in the last twelve hours done for that?" Dean's expression had softened.

"Nothing." A rueful smile crossed Kia's face.

"O.K, you're gonna have to explain that one." Dean's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Alyssa gets stronger with every life she takes, both in the physical sense and the control she has of her ability. She can control exactly how much life force I get, and at the moment she's not in a sharing mood."

"Just how strong is she right now?" Sam had stepped forwards.

"I've seen her throw men twice her size across alley ways on far less than this, and she can drain someone in seconds. So at the moment, I would say that if you take her on, you won't come out of it alive."

"Great." The sarcasm dripped from Dean's voice. "So how do we stop her? And I mean stop."

"Dean, you're not suggesting...?" Sam turned to face his brother.

"What are we supposed to do, Sam? She needs to be stopped, none of the murders can be pinned on her and even if the cops did get hold of her do you really think they could hold her? The only thing I can think of is to..."

"Kill her." The brothers looked round at Kia as she spoke, daring to say what neither of them had. "You want to kill my sister." Her breathing had quickened and her dark eyes swirled with emotions.

"Kia, I know the thought of her dying isn't easy." Sam moved towards her, stopping when she flinched away and looked up at him, anger on her face.

"No, apparently you don't." She glared from one to the other. "Have you paid any attention to anything that you've heard or seen since you met us? If something happens to one of us the other feels it and suffers in pretty much the same way, it drains the life from both of us. The likely hood is that if she dies; so will I. So maybe you should get that into your skulls before putting a bullet in hers." Her tirade ended, leaving the brothers in shocked silence. Kia took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. When she spoke again, her voice was calmer. "But you are right; she does need to be stopped."

"But how?" Dean had recovered himself from the shock of Kia's outburst.

"I don't know."

Just as Dean opened his mouth to speak again the door crashed open and Alyssa stepped into the room, a sardonic smile on her face, mockery in her eyes. Her eyes flickered to Sam and Dean as they both reached for their guns and she shook her head.

"I wouldn't if I were you, remember; you shoot me and you kill Kia. Oh and if you come near me, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, now go and stand over there before I decide you're too close." She watched in satisfaction as the brothers moved their hands away from their guns and moved away to the other side of the room.

Alyssa closed the door and turned to face her twin. As she advanced on Kia, Sam noticed the differences between them. Where Kia was pale, Alyssa's skin almost shone with stolen life, the power of it showing in every predatory movement. Kia had moved away from the wall and now stood still as Alyssa closed the gap between them. When she reached her sister, Alyssa shook her head and tutted as though chastising a naughty child. Without warning her arm flashed through the air and she struck Kia a backhanded blow across the face, nearly sending her twin to the floor. Kia raised a hand to her face where a livid mark had formed on her pale skin.

"Alyssa please..."

"Don't bother. I knew you were against me, but I didn't think you would contemplate killing us." She opened her arms, palms facing towards Kia, her chin raised. "Well come on, little sister, if you want to stop me, do it."

Kia shook her head. "I'm not going to fight you, Alyssa."

"Fine." Alyssa glanced at the Winchester brothers where they still stood before turning back to Kia. "They can't help you, they never could. I could still forgive you, just come back home." Her eyes darkened as Kia shook her head once more.

"No, Alyssa, not this time."

The brothers watched helpless as Alyssa gave a cry of rage and leapt towards Kia, grasping her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. Her grip tightened and Kia began to choke, her fingers grasping at Alyssa's wrist.

"You won't stop me, you can't."

"Alyssa...please..." Kia's plea ended in a shuddering breath which turned into tortured gasps as Alyssa drew the life from her body. Finally Kia's struggles ceased and she slumped back against the wall, barely conscious, held up only by Alyssa's hand around her throat.

Alyssa swung her sister round, grasping her by the hair. Almost tenderly she stroked Kia's face and whispered in her ear.

"There, sister, just enough to keep you alive." Her gaze flickered to Sam and Dean where they stood, muscles tensed in rage. "Good luck stopping me, boys. See you soon." Her arm thrust forwards, pushing Kia and she watched as her twin collapsed to the floor, the force of the thrust sending her rolling towards the brothers where she lay, choking and gasping for air.

Alyssa did not say another word as she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. As it shut the brothers rushed to Kia, Sam lifted her gently, cradling her against his chest.

"Kia?" Sam was relieved when Kia's eyes opened. "Are you alright?"

"Not really." Kia's breathing was laboured. "My bag..." She gestured weakly and Dean rose to his feet and moved across the room, picking up the small bag from where Kia had dropped it.

"What do you need?" He knelt next to Kia, across from Sam, flipping open the top of the bag as he did so. "What is this?" He had pulled out a small wooden box.

"Open it." Kia was fighting to keep her breathing steady and slow, one hand gripping Sam's jacket.

Dean flipped the catch on the box and carefully opened the lid. What he saw made his eyebrows rise. Inside the box, carefully nestled amongst black material sat a syringe and a vial of clear liquid.

"What the hell?" He looked up at Kia who took a deep breath before answering.

"It's a toxin, my Dad found it. No matter how much life she's taken, this will slow her down enough for you to stop her."

"How are we supposed to get close enough to give it to her?"

"You don't." A smile flickered across Kia's face.

"Kia, no." Sam gripped her tighter to him.

"Have you got a better idea?" She looked at Dean who sighed and picked up the syringe.

"How much?"

"All of it."

Sam watched as his brother picked up the bottle and drew the toxin into the syringe. Gently he reached out and took hold of Kia's arm, turning it towards him and looking for a vein. It did not take him long to find one and place the needle against it. He hesitated, closing his eyes briefly before applying a small amount of pressure to break the pale skin and pushing the plunger, sending the toxin into Kia's blood.

Sam watched as Dean pulled the needle from Kia's skin and felt the girl's body shudder against him as the toxin flowed through her veins. He held her close as he felt her muscles tense and closed his eyes as he heard her whimper in pain. He looked at Dean, unsure of what to do as he felt Kia shudder again.

Dean saw that his younger brother had frozen, uncertainty plain on his face as he held the now helpless Kia in his arms. Carefully he moved forwards and slipped his arms under Kia's body. Sam did not resist as Dean lifted Kia from his arms and carried her across the room, gently laying her on one of the beds; she curled up in pain and her breathing came in harsh, shuddering gasps.

"So what do we do now?" Dean turned at the sound of his brother's voice. Sam had risen to his feet and moved a few steps closer to the bed.

"Find her." The brothers looked round as Kia spoke, her voice filled with pain. "Find her and stop her." She gritted her teeth as her body tensed once more.

The brothers turned away from the bed, and Dean looked up at Sam.

"Alright, so where do we find her?"

"What about their apartment? If she's hurt she might go back there." Sam looked back at Kia. "One of us should stay here, in case she comes back for her."

Dean drew in a deep breath. "Alright, I'll stay here, and before you start giving me puppy dog eyes hear me out. If you stay here and Alyssa comes back, you're gonna be so worried about looking after Kia that you're not gonna be able to take care of yourself. Now if you can look me in the eye and honestly tell me that I'm wrong, then you can stay." He watched as Sam thought about what he had said before nodding in agreement. "Alright, you go to their apartment, see if you can find her there, if not then we'll figure out what to do next." Dean watched his brother as he checked his gun, took Kia's key from her bag and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alyssa had not gone far after she left the motel before she felt a crippling pain spread through her body. She leant against a wall, gasping for breath as she felt the strength of stolen life force leaving her. Her dark eyes darted back in the direction of the motel as she realised what had happened.

"Oh, Kia, what have you done?" Her breath shuddered as she asked the question she already knew the answer to and turned back towards the motel.

As she neared the motel, Alyssa heard footsteps heading towards her; quickly she ducked into an alley way, trying to avoid being seen while she was so vulnerable.

She watched with dark eyes as a figure walked past the end of the alley and, as quietly as she could, followed behind.

Dean sat on the other bed and placed his gun carefully on the table that sat between the beds. He leant forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and watching Kia; her skin was white and covered in a slight sheen of moisture, her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Dean reached out a hand, resting it on Kia's cheek; her skin was burning. Dean closed his eyes and sighed; Kia was fading fast and all he could do was hope that Alyssa turned up soon.

Sam arrived at the twin's apartment, letting himself in with Kia's key. Quietly he closed the door behind him, one hand ready to reach for his gun should Alyssa appear. He nudged open the doors to each of the rooms, searching for Alyssa. When he was sure that the apartment was empty Sam ran his hand through his hair, uncertain of what to do.

Finally Sam decided to call Dean and find out if he had any suggestions, just as he pulled out his phone the door opened. Sam turned to see Alyssa; she closed the door and leant against it. Her skin was paler than it had been last time he saw her, the glow faded.

"Hey, Sam."

"Alyssa." Sam's hand moved slowly towards his gun and he pulled it out, pointing it at Alyssa. She smiled; mockery once again in her dark eyes.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" She moved closer, her steps slow and deliberate.

"If I have to" Sam kept the gun aimed at her.

"You really think you could? Knowing that if you shoot me you may as well have put the gun to Kia's head." Her smile grew as Sam faltered and he lowered the gun. "I didn't think so."

Alyssa moved closer, her dark eyes fixed on Sam's. He raised the gun but she smiled and continued to move forward, knowing that he would not use it. Sam started to back away but her hand flashed out, knocking the gun from his hand and sending it clattering across the floor. Her other hand moved at the same time, landing a blow to his stomach. Sam reacted instinctively; knocking her hands away and striking her a blow across the face. Alyssa stumbled backwards before recovering her balance and launching herself across the room. Sam was unprepared as she crashed into him, propelling him back across the room. He felt the back of his head strike the wall and the breath escape his body, leaving him stunned and unable to fight as Alyssa's hand closed around his neck.

Sam's body shuddered as Alyssa's hand tightened and she began to draw the life from his body, her grip becoming stronger as he became weaker. Sam felt his legs collapse under him and his vision went blurry, he was unable to fight as Alyssa swung him round and threw him to the floor.

Alyssa stood over him as he lay on the floor, struggling to breathe. She smiled and knelt beside him, her skin beginning to regain its glow. Almost tenderly she reached out a hand, running the tips of her fingers over Sam's cheek and down his neck. When she reached the top of his shirt she stopped and smiled before ripping it open in one quick movement. She watched for a moment, as though savouring the sight of Sam's chest rising and falling with his ragged breaths. Her fingers trailed down his chest, stopping over his heart.

Almost tenderly she laid her hand flat, feeling his heart beating, and then she closed her eyes and drew the life from Sam's body, stopping only when she felt his heart shudder and stop beneath her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, well here we go, the final chapter, I hope you like it, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Supernatural blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

Dean started in surprise as Kia drew in a sharp breath and her eyes opened, he moved forward to help her as she struggled to sit up, worry on her face.

"Hey, what is it?" Gently he took hold of Kia's arms, helping her to her feet and noting to himself that she no longer seemed to be suffering the effects of the toxin he had injected her with.

"It's Alyssa; she's killed again." Kia's voice trembled and she would not meet Dean's gaze.

"No surprise there, I should let Sam know, she's more dangerous than she was." He reached for his phone, only to find his wrist grasped by Kia.

"Dean, you don't understand; the person she's killed...it's Sam." Her eyes met his, a swirling mix of sorrow and fear. Dean shook his head.

"How do you know, how can you be sure?" His grip tightened on Kia's arm, red marks appearing on her pale skin. When she spoke her tone was urgent.

"A person's life has a specific feeling, it's like a fingerprint. I've felt Sam's before and believe me I know it was him." She watched as Dean's eyes clouded in anger.

"So you're only standing because my brother is dead?" His voice was harsh with anger and grief.

Kia winced as his grip tightened still further and it took her only a second to work things through in her mind before she spoke again.

"Dean, listen to me. I can save Sam, but you have to get me to him quickly."

"Fine." Without another word, Dean moved towards the door, maintaining his grip on Kia's arm and pulling her with him.

It did not take them long to near the apartment building where the twins lived: Dean's almost reckless driving had seen to that; and his angry silence could have been cut with a knife. As they pulled up outside the building Kia turned to Dean.

"Listen to me, if Alyssa is in there then don't let her touch you, don't even go near her." She moved to get out of the Impala and turned back to Dean again. "Oh and for goodness sake, don't shoot her."

Dean grunted in reply and got out of the car, tucking his gun into his jeans and pulling his jacket over the top of it before slamming the door and striding towards the building, Kia following behind.

They ran through the halls of the building, skidding to a halt as they reached the door of the twin's apartment. Dean moved a hand to his gun as Kia fumbled with the door, finally managing to open it and they pushed through the door way and into the apartment, stopping in horror at what they saw.

Sam lay near the couch, one arm stretched out at his side, the other laying across his body. His shirt was ripped open almost completely, his chest and stomach exposed. His face was pale and he showed no sign of life. Dean ran to Sam, skidding to a halt and falling to his knees beside his little brother.

"Sammy!" Although he already knew in his gut that what Kia had told him was true he still felt for a pulse in his brother's neck, fingers desperately searching for any sign of life.

"Move!" Kia knelt beside Dean, pushing him out of the way. Dean watched anxiously as she placed a hand on Sam's chest and heard her intake of breath as she allowed the life to flow back into his brother's body. His brow furrowed when Sam seemed to be showing no sign of improvement.

"Why is nothing happening?" His voice was harsh and his eyes darted accusingly in Kia's direction.

"I'm bringing him back to life; it's going to take a little time." Kia's tone was brusque and she did not look up at Dean.

After a few more minutes, Kia smiled and Dean saw the light flutter of a pulse in Sam's neck; his brother was alive, if barely.

Their smiles faded when the bedroom door opened and Alyssa stepped out, her dark eyes filled with rage.

"Oh no you don't." Her voice was an angry hiss.

Without warning, Alyssa ran across the room, her gaze fixed on Dean. As Alyssa launched herself over the top of Sam, Kia pushed Dean out of the way, taking the impact as her sister crashed into her. Dean landed hard on the wooden floor and heard the thud as the twins hit the floor together.

The girls rolled across the floor, each trying to gain advantage over the other. Alyssa, identifiable by both her dark red strap top and the wild look in her eyes, had succeeded in gaining the upper hand. Her fist was raised; preparing to deal her sister a vicious blow; Alyssa was unprepared when Kia's leg swung round, her knee connecting with her ribs and sending her into the wall.

Dean could only watch as Kia rolled on to her front and scrambled across the floor, reaching for Sam's inert body. She managed to grasp his hand and what little colour that had returned to her cheeks faded as she allowed her life to flow into Sam.

"Kia look out!" Dean shouted a warning as Alyssa dived once more at her sister, grasping her leg and pulling her away from Sam. Alyssa's eyes were almost crazed as she pushed her sister across the room and threw her into the punch bag.

As Dean watched he realised that Alyssa had gone completely insane, she no longer cared who she hurt, as long as she survived. He wished that there was something he could do to help Kia but he knew that if he got close then Alyssa would drain him too and there would be no chance that Kia could save both him and Sam.

Alyssa had pulled one of the knives from the wall and was brandishing it at Kia.

"We could have been fine, nothing would have happened if they hadn't got involved." Her voice was angry and almost sullen. Kia shook her head.

"No, Alyssa, it was going to happen anyway. The cravings have been getting worse and worse, you know that we were heading in the wrong direction. We have to stop..."

"NO!" Alyssa's angry cry cut Kia short. "I'm not going to let you save him, I can't."

She lunged at Kia and they crashed together once more. Dean heard a pained cry and watched, helpless as they collapsed to the floor. After a moment that seemed to last a lifetime, Kia struggled back along the floor, her shoulders shaking and her gaze fixed on her sister.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa...I'm so sorry..."

Dean was hesitant as he edged closer to the girls, when he was able to see past Kia he stopped.

Alyssa lay on her back, her breaths shuddering and punctuated by gasps of pain. Her eyes darted back and forth, unfocused and her hands clutched at the knife that was embedded in her stomach, blood soaking through her top and running onto the floor.

As he approached, Alyssa's gaze shifted and focused on Kia, her pain filled eyes desperate and pleading. One hand moved, reaching out for her sister, but Kia shifted further away, tears rolling down her cheeks, her arm moving across her stomach as she suffered with her sister. Dean reached out for Kia, carefully staying out of Alyssa's reach. Kia turned to him, allowing him to slip his arms under her body and gently lift her from the floor.

Kia clung to Dean as he carried her across the room and knelt down next to Sam, cradling the girl in his arms. He could hear her whimpers of pain and feel her shake with grief. Dean looked over at Alyssa, her face was ashen and a pool of blood was growing under her body. He knew that she would not last long and with her all hope of bringing Sam back from the brink of death where he still hung would be lost. He looked down in surprise when he felt Kia stir in his arms, she shifted, pushing herself out of his arms and turning to kneel next to Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean's tone was unsure and he met her gaze as she looked up at him.

"What I promised." She reached out a hand, her fingers brushing Sam's skin.

"Kia, no." Alyssa's voice was filled with pain and she lifted her head weakly.

"I'm sorry, Alyssa. This has to end." Her voice was a whisper and a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She took a deep, shuddering breath and placed her hand flat on Sam's chest, allowing her life to flow into Sam.

Dean watched as Sam's breathing grew stronger and Kia grew weaker. After a few moments Kia slumped forwards, her hand falling to the floor. Dean moved to see if she was alright, but at that moment, Sam's eyes opened and he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, his expression confused as he attempted to work out what was going on.

"Dean? When did you get here? What happened..." His questions stopped short when he noticed Kia slumped beside him and saw Alyssa where she lay on the other side of the room.

Kia looked up and smiled, her smile turning into a grimace of pain. Sam scrambled to kneel beside her, and she did not resist as he encircled her in his arms and pulled her towards him. Dean saw tears forming in his little brother's eyes as he looked at the girl cradled in his arms.

"Hey." Sam tried to smile reassuringly as he spoke.

"Hey." Kia smiled briefly before a shuddering, pain filled breath overtook her. Sam stroked her hair and shook his head.

"You gave too much, you..."

"Shh." Kia cut him off. "Saved you didn't I? There are certainly worse ways to go."

"No, you're not going to die." Sam once again shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek, he followed Kia's gaze as she looked over to where Alyssa lay; her eyes closed and her chest barely moving.

"She only has moments left, Sam and when she goes..." Kia did not finish, her breaths were becoming shallower and more laboured as her body shut down with her sister's.

Dean watched as Kia smiled once more and her hand reached for Sam's, their fingers entwining. Her body shuddered and Dean could see that she was letting the last of the life remaining to her and her sister flow into Sam.

Alyssa went first, her head falling gently to one side and her face becoming peaceful. Kia slipped away a moment later, her final breath a gentle sigh before her dark eyes closed and her head fell against Sam's chest.

Dean felt tears in his own eyes as he watched his brother cradle Kia's body. After a few minutes, Dean moved and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, we gotta split, if we stay here there's gonna be questions and the answers won't be good." Although Sam was upset, he knew that Dean was right and nodded, gently laying Kia's body on the floor.

"What do we do, Dean?" His older brother did not reply as he considered his answer.

It was way past midnight when Dean drove the Impala into the secluded area he had found, far away from anything else and unlikely to be stumbled upon. The brothers piled up old pallets and other pieces of wood that they found before carefully removing the two wrapped bodies from the back of the Impala. They had debated whether to bring Alyssa as well as Kia, finally deciding that the twins should stay together, even in death.

They watched in silence as the pyre burned, the fire dancing in the dark night. Hours later, when the fire had gone, they salted what was left one final time and buried the ashes. After a few moments, Sam drew in a deep breath and turned to Dean.

"Let's go."

With a last look back at the grave they went back to the Impala and drove away, the wheels making clouds of dust as they headed back to the road.

* * *

**The end. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
